geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Ami
Ami Mizuno, or Ami, is an amnesiac joining Zelda and Impa on their quest to Gamelon. For most of the game, she remembers nothing about herself but her name. Her true identity is revealed in the Final Act should the player manage to unlock it. Physical Appearance Ami is an Asian teenage girl of Japanese descent. Her hair is at medium length going down to her shoulders. She usually keeps part of it tied in a ponytail. Her main attire is that of a white jacket with a pink sweater underneath it, a black and white plaided skirt, and brown boots. When she obtains her Sailor Mercury form, she undergoes a complete transformation. She wears the signature outfit of that of the Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon. Her dominant color was blue (tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots) and her accent color was light blue (bows). Her earrings were small blue studs (which she could press to turn on her special visor), her collar had two white stripes, and her boots were the same knee-high style as Sailor Moon's, but in a blue color and without a symbol attached to them. Personality At first, Ami comes off as a shy, quiet, defensive young woman, since she was trying to overcome the shock of her amnesia. As the game moves on, she begins to show more of her intelligent and brave side. Abilities Ami has shown great skills with a sword, even going as far as teaching Zelda a few sword techniques when they reach Gamelon. Once she regains her memories as Sailor Mercury, she shows that she has the power to manipulate water and ice to her favor. She can even use water to create different swords for herself. Biography Before The Quest for YouTube : For Ami's true history, click here It was believed Ami came from the World of Ruin from beyond the mirror. Lady Alma had summoned her from that world to aid them against Ganon's returning Evil Forces. Unfortunately for her, she was outnumbered and was dealt a serious blow to the head, resulting in her amnesia. Before she blacked out completely, she was casted off Gamelon by Alma to find help. It was by luck she landed in the boat of Zelda and Impa. The Quest for YouTube When Ami came to, she had no idea who or what she was exactly. All she could recall was her name and the ability to use a sword. She travels with Zelda and Impa, hoping that she would remember everything with them. It was during battles against each of the Four Fiends that she demonstrated her water abilites and began regaining her memories. After defeating Captain Stalfos, she accuses Cousin Mel of the invasion of Gamelon, though she had no proof. Her powers fully returned to her in Tykogi Tower when Master Purin tried to put her to sleep with the rest of the team. She leads the team to Shutoy Lake to find Lady Alma to get more answers, but had to defeat Wizzrobe first. Alma revealed Ami did in fact come from the World of Ruin, but this Alma was revealed to be a fake. Ami and Zelda use their newly awakened powers to defeat it and learn from the real Alma only Ami could destroy the fiends. After defeating Purin in Reesong Palace, Ami recognizes that the King held hostage was nothing more than a fake. It's possible it was this evil version was the one who rendered her amnesiac. For the reminder of the game, Ami shows up off and on, regaining more and more of her memories as each of the seven gems were found. She even has a small cut-scene with Chip, hinting more of her past. She reveals the true origin of the gems after the God of Chaos is awakened. As ti turned out, she wasn't truly summoned by Lady Alma to come to this world. She had taken part in the first conflict with the gods. She had witnessed as the Light and Darkness from the Core of the Worlds emerged, yet she doesn't recall what had happened. She gives the Unification Squad guidance in restoring the gems to call on the God of Order. In the Final Act, while the Gods fought, Ami was revealed to have been the Darkness that escaped the core. She absorbs the Gods' powers, and reawakening the dormant heart of Queen Beryl within her, to become Dark Mercury. As Dark Mercury, she becomes less caring of her comrades and everyone around her. She opens a way to the Core of the Worlds to begin the total annihilation. Beryl and the Unification Squad follow after her, where all of them battle each other. Ami manages to break free from Dark Mercury's grasp long enough to beg the Unification Squad to kill her, but they couldn't do it. The Darkness resumes control and absorbs Beryl into herself to complete her true form. After being defeated, Ami and Chip return to the core to restore the worlds rather than destroy them. It should be noted after the events of the game, if the player restarts after the ending, Ami will rejoin the team with stronger equipment. Special Attacks Mercury Aqua Mist - Dark Mercury spreads her arms wide, then cross her wrists above her head and spin around several times. Then she spread her arms again and brought them in front of herself so her palms were one above the other, sending out a spray of water that struck her target. Shine Aqua Illusion - Dark Mercury crosses her hands in front of herself, then lifted her left hand in the air while the other was held out at her side. She then lowered her left arm while lifting the right as she called out the name of the attack. She quickly pulled her arms in then lifted both hands, pointing her right hand at her target as she fired off the attack. She can also unleash a super version of this. Mercury Aqua Cyclone - Dark Mercury crosses her hands in front of herself, then rotates them counter-clockwise. She then bring them in while pointing out her index fingers, middle fingers, and thumbs. She quickly holds out both hands and unleashes the attack, shooting out a stream of water. Mercury Aqua Storm - To perform the attack, Dark Mercury crossed her arms in front of her chest, her right hand holding her Dark Sword and her left hand with her thumb, index, and middle fingers extended. She lifted her left hand in the air and lowered her right hand, then lifted the sword in the air with her left hand in front of her face, palm out, again with the thumb and two fingers extended. While in this pose she spun around once, then lifted her left hand into the air as she thrust the sword out toward her target, releasing the energy of the attack. Mercury Aqua Blizzard - Ami's ultimate attack. To perform it, she raised one hand to her tiara with the other arm extended to the side, and then brought her arms in front of her so her palms were one above the other. A spray of ice and snow would fly towards the enemy and freeze them. Trivia *Ami's role in the game mirrors that of Chip from "Sonic Unleashed". Both came from the Earth's core, both have amnesia after awakening, and both have power over mystic gems (the Chaos Emeralds for Chip and the Gems for Ami). The Creator revealed he made Ami that way since Dark Gaia never had a "human" form like Chip did. *It should be noted Sailor Mercury is the Creator's favorite Sailor Senshi and party member. Even though he created the game, he forgot he was going to turn her into the final boss. *Dark Mercury acted as the final enemy in BangeloReturns510's YouTube Poop series, "Mario and Friends Save YouTube Poop". The Creator stated he didn't like the series that much, but credits the Pooper for the idea. *Ami's main theme is "Will" from "Shadow Hearts: From the New World", while her Sailor Mercury is the same from "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon". Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:Deceased Characters